dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Contests
Welcome to our contest page. Here you can see and find out about the current contests we are running. This page will be updated frequently so please check back often. Here you can also find winners and users who donated. Guide Contest (All Platforms Except Mobile Prizes) There will be many people who receive a free DLC. Anyone who submits a fully completed guide to our standards will get a free DLC. There is as of right now no expiration date for guide submissions! The current ongoing contest is for any user who owns a guide and fills it to 100% completion. Any user who puts that much dedication into their guide here on the wiki will receive a free DLC or the credit for one. This excludes DLCs that cost more than 5 US dollars, and DLCs are limited to Steam (PC). For console users, free DLC may be awarded in the form of Microsoft Points (about 10 USD worth) or Sony Playstation Network Cards (worth about 10 USD), referred to as console prizes. Only one DLC or console prize per person is allowed. How To Submit Completed guides can be submitted to here. Once you get Ltearth's talk page, leave him a message and the name of the guide (a link would be even better). It must be a link to a Guide on the Wiki. *You must sign-up to the Wiki. You can do this in the very upper right corner of the Wiki where it says Sign-Up. *The guide must be your own guide or an adopted guide. Visit Guides for more information on adoption. All guides must be on the Wiki. You must create a page by clicking the contribute button in the upper right hand corner. Then in the drop down menu click Add A Page. Then enter you guide name and hit add page in the bottom right hand corner of the pop up window. To add images to your guides just click Add a Photo under the contribute button drop down menu. Search your computer for the location and hit upload. Or after you've created your guide page click the picture icon. The picture icon will pop up another window. You have the option to upload a image there. *Remember you should include your username in the title of your guide. This will make it easier to sort. Also a unique name would be neat to. *Remember that 100% means that almost all information available is inlcuded in your guide. We will be loose with these rules, but some what strict. *Don't forget to leave Ltearth a message with the exact title of your guide or a link. To link to it just type GUIDE NAME HERE EXACTLY AS YOU TYPED IT *We won't look for completed guides, you must submit them. They will be evaluated. The guides must be about a full difficulty (including all levels in that difficulty), entire challenge or mission packs, guides about a hero, guides about modding or the DDDK, and etc. * You will be notified if your guide fails. Entry Requirements Guides about small topics will not be accepted. The decision is up to Administration. All because you make a guide to 100% doesn't mean you will get a free DLC or console prizes. We have the right to deny any submission for any reason. We also have the right to end contest with out notifying anyone including those waiting for the evaluation to complete. We also have the right to change rules or policies with out any notices. You agree to these terms by submitting. Console users must adhere to these rules and policies as well. Although their prizes are for Microsoft Points (about 10 US dollars worth) and Sony Playstation Network Cards (worth about 10 US dollars). Donations